


you must be an illusion

by scribespirare



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Kaiba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Yugi, Protectiveness, Scenting, T rating holds true tho this is a tame abo fic promise, if 'canon' means whatever i happen to remember a decade after seeing the show, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare
Summary: The one where Seto and Yugi sorta kinda hook up at a high society function, if by hooking up you mean cuddling and napping together in a back room.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	you must be an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP its been forever since i wrote these two and i decided i needed more!! i keep saying im going to do a smut fic someday, but then i always end up with cute fluff instead???? i have no idea why pls help

At seventeen years of age, Seto Kaiba has not presented his second gender.

This is, unfortunately, the talk of many celebrity gossip shows and magazines. Fourteen is usually the age people start to present, the whole process taking several months to a year as the body adjusts to all the new hormones, instincts, and chemical changes taking place.

Seventeen is unfathomably late to most people, and all the shitty gossipers likes to wonder how hard Seto’s presentation is going to hit him. The general consensus is fucking _hard_ because his body is most likely pent up with so many hormones that he’s just a ticking time bomb. They’re also of the opinion that Seto will, undoubtedly, present as an alpha.

Seto wishes they would just shut their goddamn mouths already.

He doesn’t care about presenting, and he _certainly_ doesn’t care about being an alpha. If anything, he’s hoping he eventually turns out to be a beta. Not only would the presentation be easier on him physically, but he also won’t have to deal with all the stupid instincts and mating business that comes with being an alpha. He doesn’t need the testosterone boost, he doesn’t need the extra strength or aggression or even the added height and musculature. What the hell does he need all of that for when he’s already one of the most powerful men in Japan? Head of a global corporation before he’s even twenty, highly respected across the world, and so rich his theoretical grand children’s grand children will never want for anything.

So no, he doesn’t care about presenting.

Too bad the rest of the world seems to.

“Have you seen a doctor about your late presentation?” one reporter asks the moment he steps out of his limo onto the red carpet. He’s attending one of several fundraisers for publicity tonight, and god he’s already regretting not taking the jet. Rather than answer such a stupidly invasive question Seto glares at her as he steps by, then quickly schools his features back into something bland. If he wants to keep his iron grip on Kaiba Corps he’s going to have to learn to play nice with the press. There’s only so long they’ll excuse his behaviour as that of an eccentric teenage boy.

So he doesn’t snap at her or any of the other reporters lining the carpet, screaming and yelling for his attention. He doesn’t say anything at all in the end, just moves along into the hall the organization has rented out for the event. Racking his brain, he tries to remember exactly which fundraiser this is but comes up blank. Under his three piece suit, another attempt to seem more professional but god does he miss his coat, his skin is clammy and cold. He woke up this morning with a heavy weight in his gut and a faint sense of heat creeping up the back of his neck, and it’s been slowly getting worse.

A surprising shock of purple and blond hair at the edge of Seto’s vision catches his attention. When he turns and sees _Yugi Muto_ of all people he suddenly remembers the event he’s at. A fundraiser for disenfranchised children that, among other things, runs after school duel monster clubs.

Both of them being celebrities in the duel monster world means that Seto and Yugi still occasionally run into each other, despite their feud fizzling out after Atem’s passing. They have something of an uneasy acquaintanceship going on. Yugi is cheerful and friendly, if not still nervous under the public eye, preferring to lay low where he can, and Seto is…well, he’s himself. Brusque and rude and not particularly interested in simple minded idiots.

Except lately, Seto _has_ been kind of interested. Maybe it’s because all the drama and intense rivalries have died down. Maybe it’s just that Yugi still attempts to offer him friendship every time they meet, despite everything, but at the same time is quick to quip back when Seto gets too sharp with his tongue.

Maybe it’s because Yugi is an omega, and lately his scent has been warming. He’s always smelled like warm leather and dusty books, shelves and plastic and cardboard and whatever else makes up the inside of the game shop his grandfather owns. But it’s been changing slightly, enough that even Seto, unpresented as he is, has noticed.

Seto shakes his head and grabs a flute of champagne off a passing waiter. Thank god most of the press haven’t been allowed inside the event. The few who have been are easy enough to avoid, but there are still rich assholes Seto has to mingle with. If he doesn’t his publicity team will have his ass.

Downing the glass of champagne to steel himself and then grimacing, Seto pastes a bland smile on his face and prepares to make the rounds.

He’s only been there an hour and is already thinking about how he can slip away again when he glances up and happens to make eye contact with Yugi across the room. Seto’s been talking to the daughter of some CEO for the past twenty minutes, an omega slightly older than him who keeps attempting to drape herself over his arm. Her sister actually works in Seto’s R&D department and she’s pretty bearable. Intelligent, respectful, ambitious. So Seto can’t exactly shake this girl off, even if he desperately wants to. He’s barely been paying attention to her prattling but finds himself completely disregarding her when he meets Yugi’s eyes.

The other teen has a polite smile on his mouth but even from a distance Seto can see its more of a grimace. There’s an older man at his side, clearly invading Yugi’s space, a hand on his arm that’s just this side of improper. Seto doesn’t need to be close enough to catch their scents to know that the man is an alpha.

Suddenly feeling flushed and sweaty, Seto finally disentangles himself from the little omega woman. He may or may not mutter something about needing to use the restroom. She blinks huge green eyes up at him, confused and a little hurt, but he barely registers it. He’s already moving across the room towards Yugi, though he’s not entirely sure why.

Yugi isn’t looking at him anymore, having already turned back to the other man. He’s frowning, saying something softly, but it just makes the strange alpha laugh. Heat curls low and dangerous in Seto’s gut and he feels a shiver wrack it’s way up his spine. He has a brief moment of wondering what the fuck is happening with his body, but his brain goes cloudy a second later as the strange alpha leans suddenly into Yugi. The omega tries to push him away, looking slightly panicked now, but the alpha presses his face into Yugi’s throat regardless. Right where, traditionally, a mating bite would go. Normally Yugi is wearing that stupid spiked choker of his, but tonight he’d opted for something more traditional for omegas, a plain band to mark his unmated status. It’ll keep the alpha from trying to take a bite but it doesn’t stop him from rubbing his disgusting, stupid face against it. Scenting Yugi.

Seto’s throat vibrates with a growl, and he can feel something inside himself suddenly snap. The world goes dark.

oOo

If you asked Yugi what his favorite part of being king of games was, he definitely would not say the fame. He’s grown into his skin a lot in the past few years, slowly becoming more confident in himself and his abilities. But that doesn’t mean he enjoys being interviewed or talking to the press or having to attend stuffy, high-class charity events. Even if he really likes the cause.

He enjoys going to these events as a young, unmated omega even less. Society is advancing as far as omega rights are concerned, but there’s something about wealthy alphas that just makes them think they’re above the rules and the law. Like they can touch and scent and make borderline lewd comments with no consequences. Thus far Yugi has managed not to snap too harshly at them, usually preferring to eel away rather than make a scene.

But tonight…well. This particular alpha has an iron grip on Yugi’s arm, cutting off his ability to escape. Yugi isn’t even sure of his name because he’d blown through his introduction so quickly, too intent on sidling up to the omega to bother with such banal pleasantries.

Yugi’s glancing around desperately for a convenient excuse he can use to dismiss himself when he accidentally catches Kaiba’s eyes.

He likes to think the two of them are friends, even if Kaiba is still rather prickly most of the time. You don’t go on life altering adventures together like they did without building some kind of bond. But Yugi still isn’t expecting the way Kaiba suddenly shakes off the woman on his arm and starts _storming_ across the crowded room. There’s no other word to describe the way he moves, confident and angry and pointless. People are practically leaping out of his warpath. It’s such a surprise that Yugi briefly forgets about the alpha currently assaulting his neck.

And then the smell hits him. Ozone and concrete like the city before a thunderstorm, an icy breeze, sharp and cutting, and under it all the heavy, unmistakable musk of an alpha.

Kaiba is presenting. Right here in the middle of a fancy fundraiser. And he’s making a beeline for Yugi and the alpha still pressed too close, oblivious to what’s about to happen. Yugi makes a renewed effort to wiggle away from him. He’s not sure what’s going to go down but he does know that whatever it is, it won’t be pretty. If the cold, steely look on Kaiba’s face isn’t enough to assure him of that, the sharp burst of anger in his scent would be.

There’s already muttering and whispers all around the room as a path opens up in front of Kaiba, everyone looking on curiously but not moving to stop him. They know better. A young, angry alpha in the middle of presenting can be more than a little dangerous.

Also, Yugi’s pretty sure these people thrive on drama.

“Um,” Yugi says, trying again to wriggle away.

“Now, now,” the strange alpha replies, like an adult talking down to a child. “No need to be nervous-”

“No, I really think there is,” Yugi insists. But before he can say more, Kaiba finally reaches them, the growl vibrating in his throat low and menacing.

Yugi’s heart is pounding against his ribcage when Kaiba reaches out and grips the other alpha by the back of his neck, yanking him away with a surprising amount of strength. It shouldn’t be, Yugi’s spent enough time around him after all, but his lanky, wiry frame never accurately portrays just how strong Kaiba really is. The alpha, caught completely by surprise, howls in outrage, swinging around with his face visibly red in anger, ready to tear into the interloper.

But then he gets a good look at Kaiba, taller than him, reeking of angry, young alpha, and he backs down immediately. Who wouldn’t? It doesn’t stop him from muttering angrily as he slinks away, mostly insulting Yugi, but if Kaiba notices he doesn’t show it. His pupils are blown and there’s a flush high on his normally pale cheeks, sweat beading at his hairline.

Yugi’s never been around an alpha actively presenting, but he remembers back in high school, students being absent for a week and then coming back different. The alphas were always so much more sensitive afterwards. They postured and blustered like being an alpha was so amazing, but Yugi knew that adjusting to the stronger senses, impulses, and aggression took time. Even big strong alphas suffer from being overstimulated, and especially so right after presenting.

So when Kaiba shuffles forward, head dipping a little, and the growl rumbling in the back of his throat fades into something of a whine, Yugi isn’t particularly surprised. Thinking fast, Yugi glances around the crowded hall, trying and failing to ignore all the eyes fixed on them. The curious murmurs. The knowing looks. He needs to find a place for them to be alone so Kaiba can come back to his senses.

When Yugi grabs Kaiba by the hand and pulls him towards a random hallway, the crowd splits easily for them. Thankfully. Yugi hurries them through and Kaiba follows after him, right back to growling at the masses.

It takes trying a few random doors but Yugi is eventually able to usher the two of them into an empty room, away from prying eyes. Yugi immediately turns the lights off, pleased to discover they’re on a dial and he can dim them without putting the room in complete darkness.

He’s not sure what the purpose of the room is, except maybe storage. There are two tables pushed off to one side, a handful of chairs, and a love seat against the far wall. Yugi makes a beeline for the love seat.

Already Kaiba is starting to relax, though when Yugi sits he notices the taller teen pulling irritably at the collar of his shirt.

“Are you okay?” Yugi asks, then pats awkwardly at the couch when Kaiba looks up at him. “Want to sit down?”

Silently, the growling having stopped the moment the door closed behind them, Kaiba joins him on the couch. But rather than just sitting like Yugi was expecting, Kaiba practically drapes himself over Yugi’s shoulders. He’s unreasonably heavy for someone so damn thin and Yugi huffs.

“I didn’t realize alphas were so clingy.”

That earns him a headbutt and Yugi can’t help but laugh. Everything about this is…strange. Kaiba smells, well, amazing if he’s being honest, and he’s never voluntarily gotten this close to Yugi before. Never mind cuddling up with him on a couch. It’s honestly kind of nice. Yugi’s inner omega is quite pleased all things considered. He’s gotten plenty of alpha attention ever since he presented, but up until now it’s not attention he’s ever _wanted_.

Does he want Kaiba’s attention? In _that_ way?

Before he can dwell on the question too long, a long fingered hand not so gently grabs him by the chin, startling him out of his thoughts. Kaiba turns his head and pierces him with those blue, blue eyes of his. Like frost clinging to a window pane, or maybe the clear water of a mountain lake. Pale and still and unreadable. His pupils are still blown, still under the thrall of presenting. Yugi isn’t sure how long it’ll last but he hopes not too long.

Kaiba ducks his head, making a displeased sound low in his throat as he leans into Yugi. It takes Yugi a moment to figure out the problem and then he laughs. His neck probably still smells like that other alpha. Judging by the fact that Kaiba stormed across the entire room to warn the stranger off, he’s probably not thrilled about that. Humming lightly, Yugi tips his head to the side so Kaiba has better access. It sends a little thrill up his spine. He’s never presented himself like this before, never offered his throat for anyone. It feels good to do it for Kaiba. Kaiba, who wastes no time burying his face there, rubbing his cheek repeatedly over the smooth, black leather of Yugi’s collar.

When Kaiba starts to purr, clearly content to be scenting Yugi, Yugi can’t help but reach up and thread his fingers through the other teens hair. It’s soft and feels nice between his fingers as be essentially pets Kaiba.

“You’re pretty cute like this, you know,” Yugi murmurs. Kaiba makes no indication that he’s heard him, just continues purring and rubbing himself all over Yugi’s neck and shoulder. Something twists low in Yugi’s gut, affectionate and warm and yearning. He wants to take his collar off suddenly, let Kaiba scent him properly. He won’t of course but the feeling is still there.

“I never pictured you as a clingy alpha. I thought you’d be one of those more strict, aloof ones. Instead you’re all jealous.” Though of course he’ll be in better control when he’s not being pumped full of hormones from presenting as suddenly as he had. At least it doesn’t seem to have triggered his rut. Yugi’s not sure what he would have done then, except maybe run and hid. As much as he’s enjoying this moment right now -albeit a little guiltily since Kaiba isn’t in his right mind- he’s not sure he’s ready to spent a rut or heat with anyone yet.

Yugi sighs and leans back into the love seat, pulling out his phone as he gets comfortable. Who knows how long they’ll be here. He loads up a game and prepares to wait it out.

In the end Yugi falls asleep, already worn out from making his public appearance at the fundraiser and lulled by the steady presence at his side and Kaiba’s purring. He’s pretty sure Kaiba passes out on his shoulder too, but isn’t positive. He’s woken up maybe an hour later by a sudden absence of heat and pressure against him.

“Kaiba?” he murmurs, fighting a yawn as he sits up slowly and rubs at one eye. Turning, he finds Kaiba seated next to him but leaning away, eyes wide and cheeks redder than Yugi’s ever seen them. He looks embarrassed and slightly horrified but quickly schools his expression into something hard and angry. Closing off. Yugi frowns at that, though he’s not necessarily surprised. Still, he offers a smile a moment later.

“Feeling better? That hit you pretty hard. Congrats on presenting, by the way.”

The corner of Kaiba’s lip curls in a silent snarl and he looks ready to snap something but then he pauses, reconsiders. “What the hell happened?”

It’s not uncommon for the hormone rush of a presentation to cloud one’s memory, especially one as strong as Kaiba’s was.

“You threw that alpha off of me and then I pulled us in here so you’d stop growling at everyone.”

One of Kaiba’s eyebrow raises, a clear expression of ‘So why were cuddled up together on the couch?’

Suddenly feeling embarrassed himself, Yugi ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. His skin still feels sensitive from Kaiba dragging his face all over it. “You uh, weren’t happy that I smelled like the other alpha. So you, you know, scented me.”

When he glances up Kaiba is very obviously leaning forward and trying to sniff him without being too weird about it. Their scents are definitely mingled and there’s no doubting Yugi had a clingy alpha crawling all over him. Kaiba’s nose wrinkles.

“I didn’t mind,” Yugi blurts out, before the other teen can say anything. He shrugs one shoulder lamely when Kaiba’s brow draws low in confusion. “You uh…you’re not usually that nice to me. I kinda liked it. I didn’t know you felt that way, you know, towards me.”

It’s a bit of a gamble, a risk. Just because Kaiba’s alpha is into Yugi doesn’t mean the guy himself is. But Yugi’s not a coward, has learned when to push forward and when to hold his cards. Now is definitely a time to push.

He’s rewarded almost immediately by the way Kaiba splutters loudly and incoherently. “I’m not- I don’t-” Yugi’s literally never seen him this worked up before, and they’ve faced down death before. “You let me _scent_ you!?”

Yugi shrugs again. “It was nice. And I’ve always liked the way you smell, even before you presented. Now it’s even better.” Not to mention how their scents mingle. Like cold and warm colliding in the best way; cuddled up under a huge blanket in a cool room, or enjoying something frozen on a hot day.

For a long moment Kaiba just stares at him. Then he leans in again, almost tentative, and Yugi instinctively arches his neck. He can feel breath against sensitive skin and shivers, just as Kaiba leans in that last little bit to rub his cheek against Yugi. Again Yugi aches to take his collar off and do it properly, but as uncharacteristically tentative as Kaiba’s being that might scare him off.

“Every news station is probably reporting on what happened already,” the alpha grumbles, his voice low and quiet. “I’d bet half my fortune that there’s press waiting right outside the door for us.”

Yugi picks up the train of thought immediately and can’t help but laugh. “So might as well give them a story, yeah?” Running on instinct, he reaches up to card his fingers through Kaiba’s hair again. It’s just as soft as it was the first time and the motion makes Kaiba lean even closer.

“Kaiba, do you want to-”

“Seto,” the alpha interrupts, not lifting his head. “Call me Seto. If we’re going to…do whatever the hell this is, you can at least use my first name.”

“Okay,” Yugi replies quietly, his own shyness returning. “Seto. Do you want to go grab dinner? Those hor’dourvs didn’t do much for me.”

Kaiba, no, _Seto_ , snorts lightly and Yugi feels the gentle brush of lips against his skin. A fleeting kiss. Then Seto leans back to fix him with that cool stare again. His face isn’t quite as red but his pupils look a little blown once more, getting high off the scent of them. Together. “You can come back to my place. I don’t want to go anywhere the press can find us.”

“Oh, good point.” Yugi winces, a realization hitting him suddenly. “This is going to make me even more famous, isn’t it?”

“They’re never going to leave you alone,” Seto agrees dryly, one corner of his mouth tilting up in amusement. “I’ll get you a driver and some bodyguards, so you won’t get mobbed.”

Yugi wants to protest but thinks better of it at the last second. God, this relationship is going to be wild isn’t it? They’re both independently famous, not to mention stubborn and strong-willed. He gives it less than a month before they’re fighting and at each others throats over something stupid. He gives it less than a _week_ before the press is calling them a power couple.

“So. Food. Your place?”

Seto’s already pulling out his phone. “I’ll have someone bring my car around back. Maybe we can sneak out.”

It’s so _clandestine_ and cliche, a young alpha and omega sneaking off so they can be alone together, yet the circumstances are all different thanks to their fame. It still makes Yugi laugh lightly, and he goes easily when Seto pulls him suddenly to his feet, then leans down to brush another feather light kiss against his lips. Their first. Yugi smiles into it, feeling warm and excited. 

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to check out my [writing blog](https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/) and/or my [rival blog](https://blueeyes-stareyes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
